


Calling You

by aryangevin



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryangevin/pseuds/aryangevin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiba-tiba, Heechul mendapatkan sebuah telpon dari seseorang. Dan Heechul merasa tidak mengenal siapa yang menelponnya ini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling You

Calling You

Story by: MagnaEviL

Pairing: HangengXHeechul

Disclaimer: Hangeng Heechul © Super Junior.

Warning: Shonen ai, typo, gaje, dll dsb.

Special for Ayu’s birthday, my beloved friend, May 21th 2011.

Hope you like it, dear. ^^

 **Don’t Like Don’t Read.**

Enjoy

…

 

Sudah lama rasanya pemuda ini tak mendengar kabar dari para rekannya ketika ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari manajemennya. Ya, pemuda ini bernama Hangeng. Hampir enam bulan lamanya ia tak melakukan kontak dengan sesama teman seperjuangannya. Semenjak ia menggugat manajemennya, para teman-temannya, atau bisa dibilang mereka yang merupakan saudara-saudaranya di Super Junior beberapa kali menghubunginya untuk memastikan bahwa  berita yang tersiar di televisi itu apakah benar atau hanya bualan saja. Namun nyatanya, ia memilih untuk mengabaikan panggilan dari saudara-saudaranya.

 

Semenjak kejadian gugatan itu pula Hangeng tak menyentuh telepon genggamnya selama beberapa minggu. Ia sungguh malas menerima panggilan mengenai berita itu. Maka ia memilih untuk tidak mengaktifkan teleponnya selama beberapa minggu.

 

Kejadian itu sudah berlalu berbulan-bulan lamanya. Dan ia juga sudah mengganti nomor teleponnya agar ia tak bisa dihubungi lagi oleh pihak manajemennya—ralat, mantan manajemennya. Ia muak. Sungguh ia muak kepada mereka yang terus memaksanya agar mencabut tuntutan itu dan kembali ke sana. Mereka berjanji akan merubah kontrak itu dari sebelumnya. Tapi Hangeng tak sebodoh itu. Ia justru tetap bersikeras untuk melanjutkan tuntutan itu.

 

Saat ini dirinya tengah berlibur dari kegiatan padatnya di China sebagai penyanyi solo. Ia tak lagi bernyanyi secara berkelompok. Namun, ia sangat berterima kasih kepada kelompoknya terdahulu karena sudah membuat namanya menjadi tenar. Dan di China, ia mendapatkan banyak tawaran bernyanyi dengan mudahnya.

 

Saat dirinya menonton televisi, tak sengaja dirinya melihat para rekannya di Super Junior tengah bernyanyi dalam mengisi acara yang disiarkan oleh televisi itu. Dalam panggung itu, ia pernah berdiri di sana. Namun sekarang, ia takkan bisa satu panggung lagi dengan mereka. Setidaknya belum.

 

Tiba-tiba ada rasa keinginan dirinya untuk menghubungi salah satu saudaranya di sana. Hanya dia, satu-satunya orang paling ia rindukan sekarang ini. Ia memegang telepon genggamnya, mencari salah satu kontak yang paling ia hubungi saat ini. Untung saja, saat ia memilih untuk membuat kartu lamanya dan menggantinya dengan yang baru, ia sempat mencatat beberapa kontak yang sangat penting baginya.

 

Kontak yang paling ia cari pun akhirnya ketemu. Dengan perasaan rindu yang berat dan tak sabaran, ia akhirnya menekan tombol hijau—memanggil.

 

Ada jeda beberapa saat ketika pada akhirnya sambungan itu tak terhubung. Mencoba sabar, Hangeng pun memutuskan untuk mengambil napasnya kemudian menghembuskannya. Memang, orang yang dirindukannya ini adalah orang yang cukup sibuk. Tak mudah memang menghubunginya.

 

Mencoba sekali lagi untuk menghubunginya. Lagi-lagi jeda panjang memenuhi pendengarannya. Sabar, ia sekali lagi mencoba untuk bersabar.

 

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak kesenangan saat sambungan itu akhirnya terhubung. Ada rasa rindu dan bahagia ketika ia mendengar suara itu. Ingin rasanya ia bertemu dengan orang itu setelah mendengar suaranya.

 

“ _Yeoboseyo_?”

 

Suara itu. Suara yang ingin didengarnya.

 

“ _Yeoboseyo_?”

 

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Tapi, sungguh Hangeng tak mampu untuk berkata setelah mendengar suara itu. Ia bingung. Apa yang harus ia jawab?

 

“ _Ne_ , _annyeong_.” Hanya suara itu yang mampu ia lontarkan.

 

“ _Nuguseo_?” ujar suara disebrangnya.

 

‘Siapa?’ Hangeng sedang bingung sekarang. Apakah ia harus jujur untuk memberitahukannya atau memilih untuk berbohong? Pemuda ini tengah berpikir sekarang.

 

“Kau tidak ingat denganku?” Hangeng berharap bahwa sekarang dia mengingatnya walau hanya melalui suaranya.

 

Jeda lama di antara pembicaraan mereka. Hangeng sungguh deg-degan sekarang ini. Ia gugup. Sebulir keringat dingin jatuh dari pelipisnya. Ia menunggu jawaban dari seseorang yang dihubunginya.

 

“Meoow!”

 

“Ya! Heebum! Jangan tidur di atas tubuhku!” Seru suara di seberang sana. Hangeng memutar bola matanya dan menghela napas. Ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya sekarang juga.

 

“Aa—“

 

“ _Mianhamnida_ ,” ucap seseorang diseberang sana. “Tapi aku tak mengenalmu.”

 

Ada perasaan tak senang kala ia tak mengingatnya.

 

“Ya sudah.” Hangeng ingin menutup telepon itu. Tapi suara di seberang sana menghentikannya.

 

“Tapi rasanya… aku pernah mengenal suara ini.” Suara di sana membuat Hangeng terkejut. Ia menjadi lebih bersemangat sekarang.

 

“Benarkah?”

 

“Tapi aku lupa pernah mendengarnya dimana dan kapan.”

 

Seandainya ia di samping orang yang dihubunginya, mungkin ia akan melemparkan bantal ke arah orang itu sekarang juga.

 

“Kau benar-benar lupa?” tanya Hangeng sekali lagi.

 

“Aku benar-benar lupa.”

 

Hangeng pasrah saat ini. Memang, orang yang di seberangnya ini lumayan payah dalam mengingat seseorang.

 

“Haahh~” Hangeng membuang napasnya. Ia tak percaya. Ia sangka dirinya benar-benar diingat oleh orang ini.

 

“Tunggu dulu!” Entah apalagi yang akan dibicarakan oleh orang itu. Hangeng benar-benar pasrah. “Sepertinya aku ingat.”

“Benarkah?” rasa semangat itu muncul lagi. Hangeng berharap ia benar-benar ingat.

 

“Kau—“

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“Kang Hodong?”

 

Hangeng ingin berteriak sekarang juga atas kelemotan orang itu dalam mengingat seseorang.

 

“Aa—“

 

“Jadi benar?” tanya orang di seberangnya antusias. Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya.

 

“Bukan.”

 

“Bukan ya?” jeda sekali lagi menguasai pembicaraan itu. “Kalau begitu kau—“

 

“…” Harap-harap cemas Hangeng menunggu jawaban dari Heechul.

 

“Jay Kim?”

 

Sepertinya Hangeng harus berpasrah ria menerima kalau orang yang diseberangnya ini takkan mengingatnya.

 

“Bukan.”

 

“Jung Mo?”

 

“Bukan.”

 

“Kim Jun Su?”

 

“Semuanya bukan, Kim Hee Chul!” ucap Hangeng kesal. Tak habis pikir, semudah itukah dirinya dilupakan oleh orang yang begitu dekat dengannya selama ini?

 

“Eh? Kau tahu namaku?” kata seseorang di sana terkejut. Tentu saja Hangeng mengetahui namanya. Ia takkan pernah melupakan orang yang paling disayanginya itu.

 

“Tentu saja.” Hangeng mengumpat. Dengan suara pelan, ia menyumpah dan menggerutu dalam bahasa Mandarin.

 

“Aish! Jangan menggunakan bahasa Mandarin! Kau tidak tahu kalau aku sama sekali buta dengan bahasa Mandarin?” umpat Heechul, orang yang sedang ditelpon oleh Hangeng. Hening mendadak menguasai mereka. “Tunggu dulu! Bahasa Mandarin?”

 

“…”

 

“Jangan-jangan kau—“

 

“…” Hangeng kembali penasaran. Tapi kali ini ia yakin kalau Heechul akan mengingatnya.

 

“Kau… Alan Luo?”

 

Tolong selamatkan Hangeng yang saat ini tengah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk terjun dari lantai apartemennya di tingkat dua.

 

Ok, lupakan.

 

Hangeng tidak akan membiarkan pemuda itu menebak siapa dirinya lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk langsung memberitahu dirinya kepada Heechul yang terus saja menebak siapa dirinya.

 

“Bukan, Kim Hee Chul. Ini aku—Hangeng. Apa sekarang kau ingat? Hm?”

 

“Hangeng, ya?” jawab Heechul pelan.

 

Lagi-lagi hening mendatangi mereka.

 

“Kau—apa? Hangeng? Hangeng? HANGENG?” Heechul berteriak di telepon genggamnya. Membuat Hangeng menjauhkan teleponnya agar ia tak terkena tuli akibat teriakkan Heechul yang cukup keras itu.

 

“Ya, ya. Aku Hangeng.” Jawab Hangeng malas. Ia menghela napas atas kehebohan yang dibuat oleh Heechul.

 

“KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARITADI? HAH!” Heechul mengumpat. Entah ia sekarang ini sedang kesal atau malah gembira menerima panggilan dari orang yang selama ini paling dirindukan. Namun cukup bagi Hangeng untuk tahu kalau Heechul pasti sedang bergembira. Meskipun terdengar dari suaranya, Heechul membentak kepadanya.

 

“Siapa suruh kau tidak mengingat suaraku,” sahut Hangeng beralasan.

 

“Kemana saja kau? Beberapa bulan kau tidak mengabari kami. Kami sangat merindukanmu,” ujar Heechul lirih. Suaranya terdengar pelan di telinga Hangeng. Tapi pemuda itu dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

 

Ada rasa tak menyenangkan yang menyelusup dalam dirinya. Ternyata… mereka begitu merindukan dirinya. Sejak lama dirinya hendak mencoba berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Tapi pemuda itu takut. Bahkan terlalu takut walau hanya sekedar menyapa saja. Ia takut kalau mereka tak mau menerima dia lagi hanya karena dirinya yang memutuskan untuk bersama mereka lagi dalam satu panggung.

 

“Kalian merindukanku?” Hangeng berujar pelan. “ _Mianhe_ …” lanjutnya dengan suara yang begitu lirih.

 

“ _Ya_! Apa maksudmu dengan meminta maaf?” nada ketus itu keluar lagi dari arah pembicaraan Heechul. Dan juga, suara yang dirindukan oleh Hangeng.

 

“Maaf karena aku tak menghubungi kalian lagi semenjak kejadian itu. Seharusnya aku menjelaskannya dari awal.”

 

Heechul tertawa. Membuat pemuda ini mengerutkan alisnya karena bingung.

 

“Sudahlah. Tak apa. Semuanya sudah terlanjur. Lagipula kami sudah memaafkanmu. Awalnya kami marah karena kau tak juga memberikan penjelasan pada kami semua. Tapi pada akhirnya kami mengerti semuanya.”

 

Mendengarnya ada rasa haru menguasai Hangeng. Dia tertegun dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Heechul. Sungguh, pemuda ini ingin rasanya terbang dari tempatnya menuju Seoul sekarang juga hanya untuk bertemu dan memeluk saudara-saudaranya.

 

“Terima kasih.” Setelah mengucapkan dua kata itu, Hangeng tersenyum. “Hei, bagaimana kabarmu?” Hangeng mulai bertanya untuk mengalihkan suasana.

 

“Sangat baik. Terlalu baik setelah kau menelponku.” Heechul menjawab.

 

“Begitu.” Hangeng menghela napas lagi.

 

“Bagaimana denganmu?” kini Heechul yang balik bertanya.

 

“ _Same with you_.” Hangeng menjawab sambil terkekeh.

 

Heechul mendengus di balik teleponnya. “Kau mulai sok dengan bahasa Inggrismu. Tapi, aku senang mendengarnya. Dan kulihat di televise, kau semakin berisi saja.”

 

Hangeng menyenderkan kepalanya yang semenjak dari tadi terus menegak. Ia lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut berwarna hitam itu. “Aku mulai bisa makan lebih.”

 

“Melihatmu berubah begitu membuat kami senang.” Heechul terdiam sejenak. “Kau tau? Semenjak kejadian itu juga para staf mulai membencimu. Mereka mencoba untuk mempengaruhi kami agar ikut membencimu dengan memanas-manasi kami. Dan kau tahu bahwa kami takkan mungkin membenci dirimu begitu saja.” Heechul mengucapkan sederet kalimat panjang itu dengan pelan. Mungkin dia takut kalau ada yang mendengarnya, ungkap Hangeng dalam hati.

 

Rasa tenang menghinggapi dirinya. “Benarkah? Mungkin mereka kecewa denganku.” Hangeng mengambil napasnya kemudian menghembuskannya. “Seandainya bisa, aku ingin balik lagi bersama kalian.” Dan juga bisa berada di dekatmu, Hangeng berkata dalam hati.

 

Hangeng merasa Heechul sedang tersenyum sekarang mendengar kalimatnya. “Kami akan menunggu.”

 

“Kuharap juga aku bisa satu panggung lagi dengan kalian. Aku sungguh merindukan momen ini. Berkumpul bersama kalian adalah salah satu kebahagiaanku.”

 

“Kami sangat mengharapkan itu. Khususnya aku sendiri.” Heechul berkata dengan lembut. Sangat jarang Hangeng mendengar suara Heechul selembut ini. Biasanya ia akan mendengar nada ketus yang keluar dari mulut itu. “Sepertinya aku tak bisa menerima teleponmu lebih lama lagi. Kau tau? Kami mulai dilarang untuk menyimpan barang-barang peninggalanmu di sini. Apalagi menerima telepon darimu.”

 

Sedikit kecewa mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar itu. Tapi ia bersikap maklum dengan semua itu. “Ya, tak apa. Aku bisa menerimanya. Bukankah dari awal aku memang sudah seperti tak dianggap di sana?”

 

“Kau bicara apa?” Nada suara Heechul berubah sengit. “Kami sangat menerimamu di sini.”

 

Hangeng tertawa. “Kecuali kalian.”

 

“Ya, sudah. Kapan-kapan aku akan menghubungimu. Mungkin selanjutnya kita bisa berbicara lebih lama lagi. Bahkan kalau bisa kita akan bertemu.”

 

Hangeng mengangguk. Dan tentu saja Heechul takkan bisa mendengarnya. “Ya, kapan-kapan.”

 

“Aku akan menutupnya. _Annyeong_!”

 

“ _Ne_ , _annyeong_!”

 

Sambungan itu pada akhirnya terputus. Rindu yang tadi membungkus dirinya terlepas sudah. Tapi ada rasa tak rela kala suara itu tak lagi terdengar di telinganya. Setelah ini dirinya sangat berharap bertemu dengan Heechul dan juga saudara-saudaranya. Kemudian memeluk mereka seerat mungkin.

 

Hangeng melirik jam di kamarnya, menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Saat yang tepat untuk makan siang sebelum nanti malam ia akan hadir lagi di panggung untuk bernyanyi. Setelah makan siang, ia berencana untuk tidur mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa hari ia tidak tidur tepat waktu. Mengakibatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan luar biasa.

 

Hangeng pun beranjak dari tempatnya hanya untuk pergi mencari sebuah restoran untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah kelaparan.

 

...

FIN

...

**Author's Note:**

> Hanya sebuah oneshoot ringan tentang Hangeng dan Heechul.
> 
> Dan…
> 
> Penpik apa ini? Gaje bener =.=7  
> Maaf ya buat Ayu, kadonya jelek. Udah gitu pendek banget lagi. Waktu yang mepet jadinya segini deh idenya. Mianhamnida m(-_-)m
> 
> Semoga aja sih kamu suka.
> 
> Eh? Ini penpik romance apa friendship doank? O.o  
> Author juga bingung. Nikmati ajalah :3
> 
> Review, please?  
> Flame? Go away! I don’t need it.


End file.
